


Hold Me In the Rain

by Monpetitecherie



Series: Good Old College Days [4]
Category: Home Improvement (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, I mean I guess?, Kissing, Separations, but it is very fluffy, cause he was "molesting her", first time he tells her 'i love you', her father is a psycho ass and seperates them, honestly thats BULLSHIT, i dont know, like cotton candy or clouds, oof, would this be angst, young in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monpetitecherie/pseuds/Monpetitecherie
Summary: Tim Taylor finally gathered enough courage to tell his girlfriend he loves her. The best part, she loves him back. Her father doesn't approve, though, and decides to separate the two...forever! Will they ever see each other again or live the rest of their lives without each other?i suck at summaries im sorry





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> What's upppppp I have 2 fanfics in the making please be patient with me I have so many things on my plate rn. Minor bad language but what else is new? Based off of this scene from 8x17: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3y_ejQvtZoQ

The warm summer sun slipped into the horizon and left the world in the most vivid hues of pink, orange and red.

“Wow” he gasped. He turned to look at her; she was just as mesmerized as he was. Jill Patterson and Tim Taylor sat on her parent’s front porch, enjoying each other’s company. Nothing could ruin the moment they were having…no…nothing at all.

“I haven’t seen a sunset as intense as this one since…I don’t even remember!” she chuckled, “It’s quite beautiful. Like someone just took a brush and painted the sky.”

“…yeah” Tim nervously laughed and started fiddling with his pinky finger. Something had been on his mind lately, something major. He was planning to tell Jill that he loved her. They had been dating for about 5 months now and there were many times he wanted to tell her he loved her, but the timing just wasn’t right. He would know; his inner voice would call to him. 

And that’s what was happening now.

He could just hear his conscience telling him to go for it, but the bitter calls of insecurity and anxiety arose and drowned them out. What’ll happen she doesn’t feel the same way? Then what? What if I’m forced to live the rest of my life without her? What would I do? What’ll happen if this moment ruins everything?

“Tim?” Jill’s voice broke him out of his trance. She seemed a tad on the worried side.

“Are you alright? You haven’t been acting yourself lately.” She questioned concern traced in her voice. He wasn’t alright. He had been a nervous wreck all week and still was a nervous wreck, but he couldn’t tell her that. 

“I-uh” he stuttered. Tim took a deep breath. It was now or never, “No I’m-I’m not alright. The truth is, uh, there’s something I’ve wanted to tell you. For a while now.” 

“Ooh okay. What is it?” she urged. Jill’s chocolate eyes sparkled with curiosity in the sunset. He gulped and took her delicate hands into his. No turning back now. 

“I love you,” he confessed. Jill’s eyes widened.

“I love you. I love you, Jillian Patterson. Ever since the beginning. As soon as we met, I knew you were the one. The one I would spend my days thinking of and the one I would spend my nights dreaming about. The one who would hold me when I cried and the one who would laugh with me. The one who I would share my life with and the one I would love. I knew all that as soon as we met. I don’t know where our lives will take us but I know I want to spend it with you. Because I love you. I love you. I lo—” his small speech was cut off with her finger pressed onto his lips.

“I love you, too” Jill smiled, “there’s no one else I’d rather spend my days with”

They gazed into each other’s eyes and leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them. Their lips were moving in perfect sync; he pulled her closer, the kiss deeper, more passionate. Everything was peachy. Just peachy.  
The front door slammed open with a BANG. A saber slashed between them, forcing them to separate their passionate moment. 

“Hands off her you…you…you molester!” It was the Colonel. Jill knew she was in deep shit now. 

“Father he’s not a molester! Why would you say such a thing?” Jill exclaimed, appalled her father would say such a thing about him. 

“Quiet, Jillian” her father roared, “Now YOU. Get your crummy hands off of her and never show your face around here again.” He pointed the tip of the saber toward Tim’s face. Tim looked at the tip of saber, then to the Colonel, then to Jill. She seemed as if she was about to cry. He looked back at the Colonel.

“Never.” Tim coolly replied. The blood rushed to the Colonel’s face and his jaw clenched.

“What did you say?” he furiously asked.

“Never. I’ll never stop seeing your daughter because I’m in love with her.”

“You WHAT?” The Colonel was even angrier now.

“Tim you should probably stop while you’re ahead” Jill squeaked. 

“I’m in love with her” Tim hopped up and stared him straight in the eyes, “and what are you going to do about it?” Tim immediately regretted saying that and shut up instantly. Jill’s face went white and she covered her mouth with her trembling hands. The Colonel’s eyes widened and smoke was coming out of his ears. The three of them stood still for a moment or two until the Colonel started chasing Tim all over the front yard.

“GET OUT OF HERE”

“Ahhhh!”

“Daddy stop! STOP!” Jill sternly shouted. An intense game of cat and mouse broke out with the Colonel chasing Tim and Jill chasing her father. About five minutes later, the chase ended with the three of them all out of breath. The Colonel pointed the jagged saber at Tim’s face once more.

“Leave” His voice was commanding and stern. At this point, Tim was too afraid to speak again. He took one last look at Jill. His beautiful Jill. Tears were silently streaming down her rosy face. Dejectedly, Tim disappeared into the milky twilight. He had to accept he was never going to see her…ever. 


	2. Two Different Views

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATS UP IM BACK this is a chapter story yall haha. Also sorry its short

“Good. That should teach him to stay out” the Colonel exclaimed. Jill was completely numb, tears still streaming down her face. Her father…chasing away…love of her life…Tim…the events finally caught up with her and she ran into the house sobbing.

“Jillian?” her mother asked, troubled. She paused from washing the dishes. The Colonel had just entered the house and they both watched her race up the stairs and shut the door with a loud thud. Heartbroken sobs were subtle but still audible. Lillian had given the Colonel a disapproving look.

“What did you do?”

“I got rid of that boy.”

“You what?”

“Well what was I supposed to do, Lillian? He was molesting my daughter!” 

“He wasn’t molesting her. It was just a kiss!”

“I—” The Colonel started but realized something, “Hey! How do you know what he did?” 

“I have my ways.” Lillian smiled and looked out the kitchen window overlooking the front porch as she finished the dishes. The Colonel rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. 

Locked in her room, the minutes passed and Jill would not stop crying. How dare her father chase him away like that! Oh, Tim. The image of his dejected face remained imprinted in her mind. Sorrow in his eyes, hands respectively in pockets. That would be the last image of him that she would ever see. No, it can’t be that way. She wouldn’t let her father separate them, whether he liked it or not. Nothing could separate the forces of love. Jill started developing an escape plan in her mind. If that was the only way to see her love, then so be it.


	3. Closed Doors and Seashores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM SORRY THESE CHAPTERS R SO SHORT i promise the next one is coming up

Unfortunately, Jill’s plan hadn’t gone into action. Long summer days spent strolling on the beach and short nights spent locked in her room. Her mother was worried about her; she had never acted like this before. Lillian tried to compromise with the Colonel, but he wouldn’t have it. It pained her to see her daughter in such a state of heartbreak. 

“Mom, is Jill okay? We haven’t seen her since last Thursday,” Robin questioned. Lillian sighed and shook her head. It had been that long. 

“I’m sure she’s doing fine. She’ll join us soon” she lied. Robin nodded and walked away.

On the white shores of the beach, Jill was quietly sitting and listening to the waves crash on the shore. The small crashing sound they made was quite soothing. A stick in her hand, she wrote “T+J” in the sand and enclosed it in a heart. It was quite a cheesy thing to do, but Tim was the only thing on her mind ever since her father…she didn’t even want to think about it. It made her absolutely furious. Jill stood up and kicked the sand. White particles flew everywhere. Hot tears trickled down her cheeks but she hurriedly wiped them away and walked toward the ocean. The dry sand felt hot on her feet but as she got closer to the water, it became squishier and cooler. Deep blue waters hit the ground and crawled up against the shore. They drowned her feet in the clear liquid; the water was quite chilly but it felt nice. Salty sea air flew through her tousled locks. Who knew the beach could be quite comforting? Her hand immediately went to the locket Tim gave her for her birthday. Just the feeling of the small heart shaped piece of metal between her fingers was comforting. It was as if he was always there with her in spirit. 

The sun slipped under the blanket of blue and the world turned navy. As always, Jill was in her room. Usually she’d go to bed at an early time or read a book until the story lulled her to sleep but today she was looking out the window, wishing. Even after everyone had gone to sleep and the house lay silent, Jill was still awake, searching for a shooting star. A dreaming star. A star that would make her wish come true. Eyes darting across the sky, she searched and searched and searched. 4 am. Jill had lost hope hours ago and fell asleep. She just had to accept she was never going to see him again…ever.


	4. Tapping Raindrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are short af lmao sorry about that

Great. Just great. Today of all days it had to be raining. There was no point in going to the beach so Jill locked herself in her room. Lying on the soft covers of her bed, she closed her eyes and listened to the raindrops tapping on her window. A flashback entered her mind...

~

“What are we even doing?”

“Shhh! You gotta be quiet for the magic to happen!” Jill giggled. She and Tim were cuddling close on her dorm room bed. It was quite a small bed but the smaller the bed, the closer the cuddles.

“Okay now close your e—,” she instructed.

“Wait I wanna take a picture so can remember this moment” They gave silly looks to the Polaroid camera.

“Are you done now? Can the meditating session begin?”

“Of course, your Highness” he joked.

“Now close your eyes, be silent and listen” The raindrops fell and hit the rooftop, the windowsill, the ground; the sound it made was just so soothing. 

Five minutes had passed and Jill was just awake enough to hear the sound of the raindrops and the soft snores coming from her sleeping partner. She smiled softly and buried her face in his neck. His grip around her body tightened and pulled her closer to him. Jill’s heart was bursting with love. If only every moment in her life could be this way… 

~

Jill’s eyelids shot open and she hopped off the bed. Looking through her tidy cabinet, she found a scrapbook. A simple light pink scrapbook adorned with white lace. Each page held a special memory. Casablanca movie tickets from their first date, a flyer for the spring dance, many pictures they took together, love notes…and there was the picture. Eyes closed and a wide toothy smile plastered on her face, eyes wide opened and sticking his tongue out; that was the first rainy day they spent together. Tears welled in her eyes and the waterworks set loose. 

Lillian, about to go downstairs, overheard soft sobs coming from a closed door. 

“Jill?” she knocked, in hopes her child might open the door. Alas, nothing.

“Not right now!” she responded, trying to sound as normal as possible. Unfortunately, her voice was shaking so it was obvious something was up. Lillian had enough of her daughter’s heartbreak and eyed the rotary telephone downstairs. Making sure the Colonel was nowhere in sight, she dialed the numbers on the paper.

“Please pick up, please pick up” she pleaded. The sound of plastic clacking was audible; someone had answered.

“Hello?”


	5. Out and About

“Jill grab your coat we’re going out” Lillian told her daughter, who was too busy drowning herself in her sorrows. 

“Mom can’t we do it another time? I’m not in the mood” Jill glumly responded.

“You’ve been locked in your room all day it’s time for some fresh air. Now grab your coat.”

“UGH” She exclaimed and treaded up the stairs. Why do they have to go out? It’s still raining. Who in their right mind wants to go out in the rain? Can’t they stay home like normal people? Jill walked down the stairs and found her father and mother bickering.

“Where are you two going?”

“I’m taking her out for a bit of fresh air, what’s the matter with that?”

“You two better be home by 10:00 sharp. Do you understand?” Jill checked her watch; it was only 8:17. Lillian didn't have time for this.

“YesyesweunderstandokaywebettergetgoingnowBYE!” Lillian pushed Jill out the door and the two of them rushed in the car and drove off. Heavy raindrops raced each other down the windows of the vehicle.

“You’ve been awfully quiet”

“What is there to say, mom?”

“Look, honey, I know how much you miss him.”

“He was the love of my life. He meant everything to me.” Jill miserably informed as she stared out the window. Lillian gave her a sad look.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

“Well here we are!”

“Mom this is a parking lot seriously?”

“It’s not just any parking lot! It’s a parking lot of a Sears. And a Walmart. And a gas station…”

Jill was not amused. Her mother forcibly dragged her out just so she could go visit some empty parking lot.

“I’m not getting out. Besides, it’s raining.”

“Jillian Patterson.” Her mom said sternly. Jill sadly sighed and the two of them exited the vehicle. Thick raindrops immediately soaked them both. Jill was pissed at this point. She was gloomy, wet and fuming. 

"Look!" Lillian pointed at some car. Another vehicle was parked about 200 feet from theirs.

“Um…it’s a car?” Jill questioned. What was her mother getting at?

“It’s not just any car” A figure stood at the side of the car, checking his watch. He turned around and caught their eyes.

“Jill?” the figure cried out. Her eyes widened. That voice…it couldn’t be, could it?


	6. You, you, you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao is this the notebook? oh also sorry this chapter is so short

“TIM!”

They ran toward each other faster than they had ever run in their lives. He picked her up and twirled her around in the pouring rain. The two of them sank onto the wet asphalt, tangled in each other’s arms. They hugged and squeezed the living daylights out of each other, never wanting to let go. Tears flowed freely and uncontrollable sobs filled the air.

“I-I missed you so much” she managed to choke out in between sobs, “I thought—I thought…” Jill buried her face in his neck and sobbed even harder. The tears trapped in Tim’s eyes flowed freely while he rubbed her back in soothing circular motions and murmured sweet nothings in her ear. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, not a care in the world. Tim looked up at Lillian, who was watching. She gave him an approving nod and drove off, leaving the two of them holding each other in the rain. She looked at him and he looked at her. Just the gaze in their eyes could tell a whole story. Using his thumbs, he wiped her tears. Gentle but passionate, he pressed his lips into hers. The world around them slowed, so they could be in this moment. Her heart fluttered, and she kissed back, cherishing the moment. He put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. Nothing could possibly ruin the moment they were sharing. The rain started pouring even harder, forcing them to break apart.

“Do you want to head back to my motel room? I’m sure it’ll be less…wet in there,” he requested. Jill giggled. She missed his goofiness.

“Sure let’s do it” she accepted. The two of them clambered into his truck and set off.


	7. Bickering Is All They Ever Do

Lillian got home at 9:59 with the Colonel up her neck.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHERE'S JILLIAN?!”

“Fred, calm down. Jill is an adult she can take care of herself.”

“WHERE IS SHE?? I EXPECT HER TO BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES!”

“She’s out with a friend.”

“She’s with that MOLESTER, isn’t she?” he kept throwing question after question in bursts of fury.

“Fred! She’s an adult. Why do you not trust her? She knows who’s right for her and who isn’t. She can take care of herself!” Lillian shot back, “And he isn’t a molester. He’s truly in love with her but you can’t see that, can you?”

“I just don’t want her to get hurt again! Just like that guy, what was his name?”

“Jack” Lillian shuddered. Just saying his name brought back bitter memories.

“Jack, yeah. I liked Jack he was such a good person. Then he had to go and cheat on my daughter.”

“Fred I know how hard it was for you to see her in that state but don’t you see? Separating her from Tim caused her to return to that same state! Tim isn’t like Jack I can see it. He doesn’t seem like the type to hurt her. They truly are in love with each other, you need to realize that!” The Colonel was stunned. He didn’t have any other remarks to throw back.

“I—I guess you’re right” he sheepishly admitted. Lillian smiled triumphantly and gave him a peck on the cheek.


	8. Listen to the Raindrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall this one is a bit of a long one

Arriving at the motel, the two of them ran into the room. For a motel, it was quite a nice room. There was a single bed with white sheets and a red blanket at the end. A desk was placed in one corner of the room and a turquoise armchair in another.

“Oh! Um would you like to take a shower? Like not together unless you want it to be together” Tim stammered. A shower sounded pleasant so Jill accepted the offer.

“Sure let’s do it together” Jill replied with a smirk. Steaming water sliced over them as they grinned mischievously at each other, leading to a fit of giggles. She leaned against him and closed her as he massaged shampoo in her hair.

“Mmm that feels so good…” she murmured. Water washed away the dirt, the rain, the tears, the entire day and the two of them walked out fresh and clean. 

“Shoot I don’t have any clothes with me!” Jill realized and smacked her palm to her face.

“You can wear one of my hoodies. Here catch!” he tossed her a gray piece of clothing. She unfolded it to reveal gold letters spelling WMU, an acronym for the university where it all started. Jill slipped it on and tied her damp hair into a high pony. They hopped onto the bed and cuddled close to each other.

“Jill?”

“Hmm?”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Shoot me”

“Do you really love me?” Jill sat up and looked at him.

“What do you mean?” she questioned.

“I just—I don’t know. I’ve been feeling insecure about it. When you told me you loved me as well I was overjoyed but I guess anxiety just took the reins.” He looked down ashamedly and Jill gave him a sympathetic look. She looked down to meet his face and met his lips to hers. For a moment, everything stopped and it was as if fireworks were blasting all around. Her lips were soft and sweet. They pulled away and she met his gaze.

“Does that answer your question?”

“Yeah, but I’m not completely clear on it. Can you tell me again?” He asked with a grin.

“Come here, you” she laughed and pulled him by the collar, causing their lips to slam together. This was the feeling she craved the most: the kisses. Sometimes they were quick pecks on the cheek when one was in a rush. It could be a gentle reassuring kiss for stopping the tears. Maybe a steamy make out session when craving one another’s touch. The kisses held a special meaning. It showed they had taken the next step in their journey of love. Lips parted and, panting, connected their foreheads.

“Wow. That sure was something.”

“Yeah.”

Tim snatched Jill in his arms and held her close. That was the feeling he missed: holding her. Knowing she was with him gave him comfort. She was his and his only. No one else was able to take the love of his life away from him. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her close signified she was taken. He hoped that she would be his for the rest of his life.

“I love you. So much. I thought I was never going to see you again.” Tim admitted as he rubbed her upper arm in vertical motions. Jill snuggled closer to him as if to let him know she was never going to leave his side.

“You’ll never lose me, love. Forces of love always have a way to find each other again. Nothing could ever separate us. Ever. I’ll love you forever and always, Tim. Forever and always.” She murmured. The raindrops were tapping on the window and ground, which created their special sound. Jill’s eyelids closed and she fell into a deep slumber. Tim watched her as she slept and tightened his grip around her. He softly kissed the top of her forehead and closed his eyes, listening to the raindrops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats guys you made it to the end! Thanks for reading my fanfic i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
